The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic textiles, and more particularly, to termination methods and interconnects for electronic textiles.
Electronic textiles (e-textiles) are known and used as wearable technology, such as intelligent clothing or smart clothing, that allow for the incorporation of built-in technological elements in textiles and/or clothes. E-textiles may be used in many different applications, including first responder (e.g. fire and police) worn electronics systems, maintenance technician worn electronics systems, soldier worn electronics systems and the like. E-textiles are typically fabrics that enable computing, digital components and electronics to be embedded in them. E-textiles typically have electronic devices, such as conducting wires, integrated circuits, LEDs, conventional batteries and the like, mounted into garments. Some e-textiles have electronic functions incorporated directly on the textile fibers.
Known e-textiles are not without disadvantages. For example, the means of attaching or terminating electronic interconnects directly to the fabric is accomplished by means of soldering or crimping. Soldering poses an issue because it is difficult to strip un-insulated conductive fibers from the surrounding woven fabric's insulative material. Additionally, the woven fabric's insulative material cannot withstand the high temperatures of soldering. Furthermore, crimping to un-insulated conductive fibers of e-textiles has proven less reliable and difficult. For example, known e-textiles use a crimp similar to crimps used for Flat Flex Circuits (FFC). However, because the un-insulated conductive fibers are woven into the fabrics, the terminals crimped to the fabrics have few points of contact with the conductive fibers, and thus the electrical connection therebetween is less reliable. For example, the electrical connection has high resistance and/or intermittent signals.
A need remains for a termination method for e-textiles that creates a more reliable connection in terms of electrical conductivity and/or strength.